Boots To The Ground: Paradise Lost
by Veritas1995
Summary: Post-TPM AU. OC Bradley Cude and Anakin Skywalker set out to free Naboo. With no help from anyone, are two men enough to save a planet? Or is Naboo doomed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Star Wars_. This is the sequel to _Boots To The Ground_. IT IS SO ON.**

* * *

**Boots To The Ground: Paradise Lost, Chapter 1- Off The Grid**

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

_Timestamp 07261045_

Happy Birthday, Brad. Now if only there was a reason to celebrate.

Let me backtrack. It's been six months since I first fell literally into the galaxy. It's been four months since the planet I almost call home was taken by force.

Two days after receiving the news that the counterattack failed, more news came. A Jedi spec ops team had infiltrated Naboo. They'd brought back the fallen Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who had been immediately cremated.

I'd gone to the funeral, since I'd known Qui-Gon briefly, and because I was his last apprentice. That's right, I'm a Jedi Padawan. And interim King of a planet that's currently under siege. Since then, I'd stayed at the Temple, studying and trying to learn the full extent of my new powers. I say trying because the stress of my day job as King meant that I was spending what little time I had beside that working out a counterattack solution.

Unfortunately, the political landscape was erupting in chaos. The fall of Naboo meant that the entire Chommel sector was lost to the Galactic Republic. Since the Chommel sector was one of the border sectors of the Republic, worlds across the Outer Rim (known space outside the Republic's control) and neighboring the sector were on edge, just waiting for the Trade Federation to cross into their space.

Worse, that meant that no one was willing (or in some cases able) to lend support to the counterattack. I understood, but the stress was getting to me, since the only two allies I had were Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan and Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia. It helped that Corellia could spare military resources, but Alderaan was unable to, instead pledging to help rebuild when the time came.

Added to that, I had what I considered a little brother to look after. Anakin Skywalker turned 17 yesterday, and he was even more downcast. Especially since his girlfriend Padme had been one of the members of the counterattack team. (She was also the rightful ruler, not me, but I really didn't want to talk about it.) He was even more on edge than I was.

It wasn't helping that the Jedi weren't doing anything. My "superiors", a group of twelve people who liked their chairs too much to get out of them, were sending Jedi to the fringes of the Republic and the Outer Rim to ease many worlds' minds. This meant that they were spread thin, and thus unable to help.

Thus, Naboo was pretty much stuck. And my life went from decent to my personal level of Hell.

One of the pockets on the awesome utility belt I was given vibrated. That would be the equivalent of a pager. It read simply, _Report to Council Chambers for urgent assignment._

_Oh, joy._

I made my way to the Council chambers. When I reached those beige doors, I saw Anakin standing outside.

_Well, at least I'll have a friend on this one_.

We walked in together. Jedi Master Mace Windu (who I swear looks like he always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed) spoke first.

"You're being sent to Ansion," he droned. "A border dispute has the planetary government nervous."

"Yes, Masters," I answered numbly. "And as to my latest request-"

"The answer is _no_," Windu responds. "We simply have no Jedi to spare for a mission to Naboo- especially with a Sith Master running around."

This has been the twelfth time I asked for the Council to directly intervene with Naboo. The way I see it, saving Naboo would show the galaxy that yes, the Republic still functions. And more importantly, still _cares_.

Now, though, it's been too long; the Republic is slowly crumbling… and the only people who can do something won't out of fear.

"I understand," I neutrally repled. Dealing with the Jedi Council has sharpened my ability to tolerate people immensely; more so than the Senate; at least there I have people who can help. "I presume that Padawan Skywalker is going on the mission too?"

"Going, he is," Master Yoda affirmed. "Padawan Cude, this mission, serve as your trials, it will. Need more Knights, we do."

_Hrrr. Moving on up. JOY_.

"Yes, Masters. Come, Skywalker. We best be going."

Anakin and I stopped by our quarters to pack for the mission. They used to be Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters, but with one dead and the other missing on Naboo, the Council let us use it.

Anakin turned to me. "It's not FAIR," he said. "They can help, but they WON'T!"

I flinched. Anakin's mother Shmi had been unable to see her son since he'd been recruited; some stupid no-attachments rule. Anakin was feeling the same amount of stress I did, as he was Naboo's new Lord High Protector, since I couldn't trust Palpatine with the job. Unfortunately, Anakin's limit was lower than mine. It was best to let him vent.

"I know," I said. "Which is why we're going off the grid."

"What do you mean?"

"While we've been here, I've researched the history of the Republic. There's an ancient race of humans called the Mandalorians. They've fought Force-users and won on many occasions. I'm taking this mission in stride because Ansion is near where the Mandalorians are rumored to camp."

"So, we're going to seek these guys out- why?"

"They have tech we can use against the Sith. Armor, weapons, combat training, they have it. We're going to find them, train under them, and use them to hit back at the Trade Federation."

"Won't the Jedi be suspicious of us?"

"Yes. But I doubt they will do anything about it. You in, Anakin?"

"If it means we get Padme back, then yes."

"It does- eventually."

Anakin packed with greater fervor. We set out the next morning, checking in with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's old contacts. Once we knew where we were headed, we set off into the galaxy.

We would not return until Naboo was free.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Death Watch

**A/N: I do not own _Star Wars_. This chapter isn't the best, but I'm taking it nice and slow. The action will ramp up soon. Check out my profile for more stories.**

* * *

**Boots To The Ground: Paradise Lost, Chapter 2: Welcome To Death Watch**

_In orbit over Ansion_

_Timestamp 07290800_

Ansion is an awful world. That's all I have to say about it.

Don't get me wrong, the planet was nice- but it reminded me too much of Naboo. Worse, the people are _extremely _picky.

Why? Because the border dispute was over _where to lay a fence_. I kid you not. Some farmer was fencing off his property and marked it accordingly- but it was twenty meters inside government property. The farmer had decided to leave the stupid thing where it was.

When Anakin and I heard this, it was all we could do to keep from laughing our heads off.

"Seriously?" Anakin asked. I didn't bother to reprimand him. "The entire _planet _is up in arms over a _fence_?"

"Yes," the spokesman for the farmer said.

"Then _move _it. We'll even help you do it," I said. "We're Jedi; we move bigger things than this on a _daily basis_."

Two days later, we left a happy farmer and a world no longer on the brink of what would have been called the War of the Fence.

* * *

Then we set course for Dxun, a moon two days away from Ansion. And old Mandalorian base was there, so that was the first place we looked.

Anakin and I trekked through the jungles, taking care to watch for wires and booby traps and wildlife and all the wonderful things that will kill you in a jungle.

Except for hidden troops with guns. We were very quickly surrounded by about twenty men with various degrees of guns- some big, some small, and some really big.

"What brings you out this way?"

"You," I replied. "More specifically, what remains of your race."

"Where are your troops positioned?" Another soldier- this one distinctly female- asked.

"There are no troops. My name is Bradley Cude, interim King of Naboo. My friend here is Anakin Skywalker, Lord High Protector of Naboo and mechanic extraordinaire."

"You're lying."

"Ten thousand creds says heck no."

That got their attention. _Now you're listening._ "Take us to your leader and we'll explain."

"Sure. Throw any weapons on the ground."

We did, placing our hands in the air. They were surprised by the lightsabers. "I thought you said it was just you," the lead soldier growled.

"It is," I said. "We're not _entirely _on good terms with the Jedi Council. Even if we were, the entire Outer Rim is on the brink of war. I need your people's help to prevent it."

"How?"

"I'll explain it to your leader. Take us there now."

* * *

The Mandalorians are a really interesting group.

They'd aligned themselves with the Sith thousands of years ago during the Great Sith Wars. The Sith, being the backstabbers they were, turned on their allies, including the Mandalorians. Not very many (relatively speaking) had survived. The Sith had burned their planet to the ground, making it uninhabitable.

Worse, as time went on, the Mandalorians' numbers dwindled further (or so they had thought.) As it turned out, some of the survivors had settled on a world they called Mandalore, and taken up a pacifistic philosophy. Which rankled with this bunch, under the command of one Pre Viszla and his love interest, Bo-Katan Kryze.

Pre was interesting. He wasn't physically imposing, but he carried a lightsaber. This saber, though, was called the Darksaber, and for good reason- the blade was black as night.

Yeah, he was pretty intimidating when he wielded the thing.

"So," Pre grinned, after we'd spent a couple hours swapping sob stories of lost worlds, "Bo told me you and your friend want us to train you how to fight Sith, _and _help you retake Naboo, and in exchange, you'll not only pay us a hefty sum, but _negotiate _with the Duchess?"

"Yes, sir," I replied. "I'm a man of my word."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"We share a common foe. I understand that the Sith are responsible for your situation. A Sith currently rules Naboo with an iron fist. This is a chance at _payback_."

Pre sighed. "Alright. Thirty thousand credits now, thirty later. You do realize that anything the Jedi have put you two through will _pale _next to what you are about to endure?"

Anakin and I glanced at each other. "Sir," Anakin said, a resolute look on his face, "anything you put us through will _pale _next to what Naboo currently endures."

I pulled out a small chip from my belt. "Thirty grand, right here." I tossed it to Pre, who caught it. He verified it before grinning.

"Welcome to Death Watch."


End file.
